Polyethylene naphthalate resin, having excellent characteristics such as its heat resistance, transparency, gas barrier properties, and weathering resistance (ultraviolet absorbing ability), has been extended to hollow molded products such as bottles and vessels for carbonated beverages, alcoholic beverages, water, pharmaceutical products, and cosmetics, sheets for various applications, films, thermally-molded products, school lunch tableware, and injection-molded products for other applications. Furthermore, extension of the resin to pressure vessels such as model 20 fire extinguishers and air tanks has been attempted recently by use of its excellent properties. However, the polyethylene naphthalate resin, because of having lower crystallinity and moldability (in particular, blow moldability into PET bottles and the like) than those of polyethylene terephthalate resin (PET), is currently difficult to mold into large bottles such as model 20 fire extinguishers (see PTL 1 and PTL 2). Meanwhile, a polyethylene naphthalate composition has been developed having improved blow moldability. However, blow-molded bottles produced by using these polyethylene naphthalate compositions are not preferable because the bottles cause significant hue deterioration and thus has inferior visibility of their contents (see PTL 3 and PTL 4, for example). This hue problem interferes, for example, with periodic check of extinguishant in fire extinguishers, which makes the problem more serious.